Xenoblade-Their Son Shulk
by Maria65
Summary: What is the real reason Keyara hates Zanza? Was it something he did that tore her deeper than making her his slave? With the Unity done, Keyara and Alvis focus on themselves and the lives they wanted. With a son, called Shulk, they believed everything was perfect. Yet, one God is angry. What happens when he does something? Rated T for caution and yes, this is AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this story I am doing is completely AU and does no involve the story-line directly or the story-line with Keyara in it. Now, this story was inspired by Amalee's son** **g 'The Musicians Score 14th Melody' for D-Grayman. Anyways, it was just a little idea and, as I listened to the song, I started to daydream that Keyara and Alvis were Shulk's parents. Don't know how but it happened. Anyways, this story kind of went off the original course but at least I got it finished and I wanted you all to see it. ^^ There are aspects of the original that way it's not too AU but I will never make Keyara and Alvis his actual parents in my original story-line with Keyara. Well, Enjoy!**

* * *

It was no secret that Keyara and Alvis loved one another, with Unity brought between Bionis and Mechonis, the two could finally focus on one another and their own lives. Eventually the two were married, something everyone, even Zanza rejoiced about. Alvis left the Trinity that Zanza had formed, telling them he wanted to spend time with his wife and hopefully have a family. They allowed it, knowing he wanted to be with Keyara and vice-versa. 

The two were still busy, with Keyara being a Goddess and Alvis looking after the afterlife, they had little solitude...yet...they succeeded. Eventually...Keyara was pregnant. "You're...pregnant?!" Meyneth exclaimed in shock as her boyfriend, Egil watched with wide eyes. Zanza seemed shocked as well as he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she was finally deciding to have children. Keyara nodded, a little nervous as she sat with Meyneth, Zanza, Egil and Alvis in Meyneth's domain. "I wasn't sure Gods or Goddesses could have children, yet it seems we can." Keyara commented, rubbing the back of her neck. 

"When did you realize?" Meyneth asked and Keyara sighed. "A week ago." She said, looking at Alvis. "I felt different, granted I wasn't showing signs but...I just felt different." Keyara said, placing a hand against her stomach. "The feeling grew and I used ether to find out what was wrong...only to realize there was another ether within me." She explained and Alvis chuckled. "I heard her scream my name, thinking the worse I rushed to her tower, only to see her stunned expression." Alvis explained, wrapping an arm around her. 

"I continued to use the ether on me, trying to figure out exactly what was going on, when I felt ether pulse around me and realized that...I was pregnant!" Keyara exclaimed, still in shock and joy over the fact that she was pregnant. "Is it a boy or girl? The ether would have told you, right?" Meyneth asked, starting to get all excited. Her 'daughter' was pregnant! She had a right to be excited! "A boy, the ether told me that I'll be having a baby boy." Keyara said, smiling brightly, even as Alvis kissed her temple, making her giggle at the end. 

Meyneth began to squeal with joy and hugged Keyara, exclaiming how she was going to be a grandmother and how she was so happy Keyara was having a son. Egil smiled as well, stating he was happy for them even as Zanza simply stared with a stunned and somewhat dumbfounded expression...before he looked away, slight rage on his face. He wasn't angry as Alvis, not really; he couldn't deny Keyara was a beautiful woman and he knew she loved Alvis since he was first made. Still, the thought that Alvis had taken the woman who he had, somewhat, liked still made him angry. Meyneth and his own love had fallen when Bionis and Mechonis was made, it was a feeling of their past. Yet, when he realized he had come to fall in love with Keyara, who was pretty much a daughter to him as he made her program well...he wasn't sure what to feel. 

"Zanza?" A voice said and he jumped, looking ahead and seeing Keyara was looking at him with the smile that reminded him of when she was a mere-beginners program. "Are you even here?" Keyara asked with a giggle and he sighed, forcing a smile. "Of course, don't you see me?" He joked in response, making Keyara laugh and the others. "How do you feel about all of this? You know, being a grandpa and all?" She asked and he seemed confused. "Pardon? Grandpa?" He asked, not sure he heard right. "Of course," Alvis began, gaining Zanza's attention, "after all, you made me and Keyara as well. You're pretty much our father as well." Alvis explained and Zanza smiled soon after that, ignoring the sickening feeling in his stomach; it was still wrong for him to have fallen for Keyara as he had. "Well, I'm filled with joy. I can't describe it." Zanza explained, rubbing his neck. 

Keyara gave a toothy smile, glad to know he was overjoyed as well. Despite their constant fighting with each other, mostly ones he started and the punishments she inflicted on him for what he had done; she still say him as family...somewhat. "Keyara, what are you going to call him?" Meyneth asked and Keyara hummed, trying to think of a name for the boy. "I'll call him...Shulk!" Keyara said, confusing them. "Shulk?" Egil asked, wondering why that name. "Of course. It means Duty and Honor, he'll live up to his name." Keyara said with a beautiful smile, she would love her son for eternity. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

Two years have passed since Keyara had her son, Shulk, who was officially going on two years old himself; life had been chaotic but also full of love and passion. Their duties had gotten easier as Meyneth and Zanza took over mostly, their disciples helping with Unity and they put more effort into looking over the afterlife so Alvis could focus on his wife and son. Shulk was almost a splitting image of his father, with silver hair but his eyes were more of a blue color due to Alvis having silver-blue eyes, yet the purple of Keyara's eyes had made Shulk's a bright blue. 

"Shulk!" Keyara called out to her son, trying to figure out where the boy went. She heard him giggle and smiled, he was playing hide-and-seek again in the tower, it had become his favorite game ever since he scared her that one time. As he was the son of a God and Goddess, he was much smarter than most children and could already speak and many other things. "Now, now, where has my son gone~?" Keyara asked aloud, knowing he heard her. 

Another giggle from behind the curtains in the grand-hall of the tower and she smiled, he was hiding there was he? "He's so small, he's so good at this game." Keyara continued in her singsong voice, knowing it made him giggle more. Another snicker and she smirked as she neared. "Is he...here?!" She exclaimed as she yanked the purple curtain back and her son squealed in excitement, before he began laughing. "There you are." She said softly, hands on her hips but not in a scolding matter. "Hi ma!" He said and reached his hands toward her. "Hello my son." She said, picking him up and holding him to her gently. 

"Are you ready to see Grandma Meyneth and Grandpa Egil?" Keyara asked and Shulk nodded eagerly, he loved his Grandparents; mostly because they spoiled him too much. Keyara headed to the top floor of the tower, using ether to transport her there, before she saw the glowing red runes on the ground that signaled Meyneth's domain. Keyara smiled before ether swirled and Alvis appeared, stretching with a groan and sighing in relief before he saw his wife and son. "There you two are. You both ready?" Alvis asked as he walked over, kissing Keyara and Shulk made a gagging sound. "Ew, dad!" Shulk groaned with a pout and Alvis chuckled, rubbing Shulk's head. "Come on son, you know I love you." He said and Shulk chuckled afterwards. 

"I know pa, I know." Shulk responded, before Keyara nodded at Alvis and they stepped into the red glowing runes, soon appearing outside of Agniratha, knowing Meyneth and Egil were waiting. "Keyara! Alvis! Shulk!" A voice called out and they saw Venea, smiling at them as she had seen them appear. "Auntie Venea!" Shulk called out, eyes wide in glee at seeing his 'Aunt'; he saw her enough to call her that. "Venea, how are you?" Keyara asked as her and Alvis meet the machina woman halfway, Shulk wriggling to be held by Venea. "I am well, you all?" Venea asked, then saw Shulk hold his hands out to her so she held her arms out to him. Keyara passed him to Venea, letting the machina woman get acquainted with Shulk. "We've been well." Keyara replied, smiling at seeing the two interact. 

Alvis smiled as well, wrapping an arm around Keyara's waist as he watched the two giggle at one another; Venea had always been fond of Shulk. Heck, she was the first one notified after Egil, Meyneth and Zanza heard; she was a Godmother in fact. Dickson was a Godfather, Lorithia and Nahlia were also Godmother's of Shulk as well. The group headed to Meyneth's Palace and entered, seeing her sitting there as the Machina Goddess sewed something together, before she noticed them. "There you all are." She said with a smile, before she noticed Shulk. "And there's my Grandson." She said as she stood. "Grandma!" Shulk shouted in joy and Venea let him down, the young boy rushed toward Meyneth, a purple glow around him as he used his God powers to keep him walking straight. 

Meyneth picked him up as the glow faded and nuzzled his cheek, making Shulk giggle in glee as he hugged his Grandma soon after. "I missed you my boy!" Meyneth said softly, before she kissed his cheek. "Careful mom." Keyara said softly, smiling at Meyneth in happiness. Ever since she had Shulk, she had gone from calling Meyneth by her name to simply calling her mother; yet she still called Egil by his name. "Oh come now, I can spoil him." She said with a cheeky smile, red eyes playful and Keyara sighed, shaking her head. "Not so much candy this time, last time he lost control of his hold on ether." Keyara commented with a exhausted smile as she remembered the memory. 

Shulk hadn't meant to yet with him being hyped up on sugar and just learning all his powers, he lost some control on ether and nearly destroyed the capsule room in Keyara's tower. As Shulk was the son of Keyara, he had gained some of the ether abilities as well, yet it wasn't as sharp as Keyara's. He was able to control some ether and sense it, yet his senses to ether weren't so sharp that he could use it like his mother. He wanted to learn to help his mother, yet Keyara wanted to wait until he was older to where he had a better understanding of the world. Though he also had his father's powers as well. He was able to see the future, teleport anywhere with the same runes his father used and could even venture into the afterlife; though whenever he did that, Alvis scolded him. 

"Ah, how is his ether abilities?" Meyneth asked, wondering if she should be concerned. "It's not as sharp as mine. He can only sense ether if he's close to it and he has limited control on it as well." Keyara explained and Meyneth nodded; not as much sugar, got it! "We best get going, our duties have gotten larger and Zanza isn't doing his part of the workload." Alvis said, rubbing the back of his head. He needed to talk to Zanza and find out what was going on since he already spoke to Dickson and Lorithia, neither of them knew. "Alright, be careful you two and have fun while you're alone. It won't last long." Meyneth said as she gave the young couple and wink and the two blushed, yet they had smiles. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

Zanza sighed angrily as he paced back and forth in his domain, it had gone from the normal blue and gold to a black and red color in his anger. He had lied and said he wanted different colors when Alvis and everyone else asked him about the change. He sat down as he made a mass of pure ether appear for him to get comfortable on, his storm-blue eyes staring at the space before him...he wanted to strangle Alvis! Zanza had admitted it to himself a year ago that he was head over heels for Keyara; he ignored the fact that she had pretty much been a daughter to him. Yet, the fact she was with Alvis and had a son with him somewhat annoyed him, it should be him with Keyara, not Alvis! When he first saw Shulk, he thought the boy would look better with blonde hair and his skin tone; he wanted the boy as his own and Keyara as his wife. Morals be damned! 

He looked over at Shulk who was currently asleep in his domain; it had been a few months since Shulk was with Meyneth and Egil. After he was there, Shulk had asked to see his Grandpa Zanza and the couple had complied, Zanza had no qualms about looking after the boy. In fact, it made things a little...easier for him. Every time Shulk was with him, Zanza had begun putting a little bit of his own ether in the boy, hoping to eventually turn the boy into a suitable vessel for him and make him his son...in a way at least. Keyara seemed wary of what he was doing, having noticed the changes yet Alvis was unaware; Zanza was grateful Alvis had so much trust in him. 

Zanza was actually waiting for Keyara to appear to pick Shulk up, the afterlife had gotten busier; another part of Zanza's plans, so Keyara would be alone. Said mother eventually appeared in a swirl of purple ether, letting the portal stay open before she came through, she always waited as to let Zanza know she was coming. The portal closed and disappeared behind her, before Keyara smiled politely at Zanza and bowed in, respect. "Hello Zanza, how are you?" Keyara asked, before she noticed her sleeping son and smiled. "I have been well, you?" Zanza asked as he stood and Keyara giggled. "Been well, me and Alvis have had little alone time due to the afterlife being busy but we made time." She said with a blush and Zanza felt his anger rise. 

"Ah, really?" He asked calmly, trying to keep his normal attitude yet Keyara knew, she could sense the rise in his anger as his ether turned red; yet only to her eyes. "Yes?" She said, somewhat confused as to why Zanza was angry. "Did Shulk behave?" Keyara asked, making her way over to her son and lifting him in her arms. "He was the perfect guest." Zanza said softly, eyes affectionate as he imagined it as Keyara picking up THEIR son. "I'm glad to hear." Keyara said, suddenly uncomfortable; his ether was acting...weird, turning to a soft blue and it was directed at her. "Anyways, I best be getting back. Shulk needs to start some lesson's and Alvis should be back soon." Keyara said and Zanza nodded as Keyara's portal appeared. She headed toward the portal, before stopping and looking at Zanza, brow raised. Zanza raised one in return and Keyara looked like she wanted to say something, yet thought better of it, shook her head and stepped through the portal. 

As Alvis got back home and Shulk was once more fast asleep after his lesson's, Keyara knew she had to have a talk with Alvis. "Alvis, are you busy?" Keyara asked her silver-haired husband, who was looking at a cream-colored orb that had an image on the surface. "Not currently, the afterlife has settled down." He said, before the orb disappeared and he looked at Keyara as she came over and sat beside him, making her wings turn invisible and ghostly as to not knock anything over. "Everything okay dear?" Alvis asked, wondering why she seemed worried. "Have you noticed anything...different about Shulk?" She asked, the concern evident in her purple eyes. "What do you mean?" Alvis asked, somewhat confused as to why she meant. 

"Have you noticed anything different about him? Or about Zanza?" Keyara questioned, purple eyes glowing a little and Alvis hummed, she was really worked up. "Not...really." He responded, somewhat worried she might lash out; she was reading ether and it could cause her to be affected by several emotion's. Keyara sighed, was it just her then that was feeling off from the ether Shulk was giving off? It didn't feel like her ether, nor did it feel like Alvis's ether; she also couldn't detect any of Zanza's ether or Meyneth's, it like something was preventing her from really understanding the ether he gave off. "I hope I'm only imagining things." Keyara commented, laying her head on Alvis's shoulder. "I feel like something is really wrong, have you seen anything?" Keyara asked, yet Alvis shrugged. 

"No, something is blocking my ability as a Seer." He explained, wrapping his arms around Keyara and she grumbled, burying her face in Alvis's chest. "I hate not knowing." She growled out and Alvis gave a soft, apologetic smile. "Life isn't that easy Keyara, you know that." He said and she growled. "Shut up, idiot." She said with no heat and he chuckled, kissing her temple, only praying nothing was wrong. Maybe they could keep a better eye on Shulk and limit his time away from them? 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

A yelp of surprise left Keyara's lips as she was sent flying back, slamming into the wall yet the protective shield around her prevented her from being seriously hurt. "Mom!" A now six year old Shulk shouted, rushing toward his mother's aid, blue eyes wide in worry. "Ugh." Keyara groaned out as she slid down the way, rubbing her head. "Are you okay, mom?" Shulk asked as he knelt beside her, a guilty look in his eyes; he hadn't meant to hurt her. Keyara looked at him and gave a somewhat uneasy smile, gently rubbing his head. "You definitely have one powerful blast, that's for sure." Keyara mused yet he still looked upset and guilty. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Shulk asked worried, eyes showing his concern and Keyara sighed softly. 

"Shulk dear, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me." She said and he sighed in relief, glad she was fine; he hadn't wanted to train with his mother like this, yet she said it was needed. "Can we stop? I don't want to hurt you." Shulk said weakly, knowing his mom couldn't fight him when he used that tone. And it still worked. Keyara winced and her eyes brows twitched as she tried to fight the urge to stop at his request, yet with his puppy eyes she caved. "Fine." She said with a sigh and Shulk smiled, hugging her and she returned the hug. "You know I can't say no to you." Keyara said and Shulk chuckled. "That's fine." He said, nuzzling into her warmth and Keyara smiled brightly, wings flaring before they wrapped around him; feathered first and then metallic. 

Shulk had her skin tone and his eyes were a brighter blue, yet his silver hair continued to remind Keyara that he was her's and Alvis's son. Keyara gently rubbed his head, playing with his hair and little and it lulled him to sleep, content in his mother's arms and with her warmth; he felt safe. Keyara carefully repositioned Shulk into her arms and stood, going to his room and putting him in his bed, before she looked at his bedside table. On the table was a picture of Shulk with some other kids from the other races. One was a Machina male called Valor, he was the son of one of Venea's friends. Another was a High Entia called Lesia, she was a full-blooded High Entia with brown wings and darker brown hair; her bright green eyes held shyness yet affection for Shulk. Another was a young male Nopon who Shulk held in his arms, the Nopon was called Leaka. He was a bouncy ball of fun with blue fur, dark brown eyes and his hair was tipped white instead of a darker shade of his fur. Lastly was a female Homs with bright blonde hair, blue eyes and she was paler than Shulk. Her name was Faye...yet she was sickly, unable to play for more than a few hours and she was very close to Shulk, often seen hugging him and even kissed his cheek a few times. 

Shulk had asked Keyara to help Faye, yet everything Keyara did was reversed and she couldn't detect who was doing it. The ether would be faded and covered by the doctors who were trying to help. Keyara had questioned the others she knew, yet none of them had any idea; not even Zanza or Meyneth knew. Keyara put a shield around the room so no one could enter, while she went to Himiko's Colony, trying to see if Faye as alright. As Keyara landed in the colony, a wave of harsh, sorrowful ether slammed into her and she fell to her knees and cried out in agony and sadness, wings trembling with her sorrow. Her eyes flickered between purple and red as the ether in the colony continued to clash against her...someone had passed. 

"Lady Keyara?" A voice asked and Keyara looked up, seeing Luvin; a high Entia who moved to the colonies to mingle with the Homs. "Are you alright?" He asked, yet his voice held sorrow. "L-Luvin!" Keyara gasped out and stumbled to her legs, clutching his arms. "W-who died?!" She demanded, shocking him with her outburst. "Lady Key-!" He was interrupted as Keyara's hands were surrounded in orange ether. "WHO DIED?!" She demanded once more, eyes red as she needed an answer. Luvin was silent for a few moments, before he sighed and lowered his head. "Faye passed away...just an hour ago." He said and Keyara's eyes widened in horror and sadness. "No...no, you're lying!" She said with a shaky voice, she couldn't have failed, she couldn't! "...I'm sorry." Luvin said before Keyara took off into the colony. "Lady Keyara!" He called after her and followed. 

Keyara burst into the room she knew Faye would be in, eyes wide and tears running down her head as she watched a white cloth pulled up and over Faye's face; her chest not rising or lowering with breath. "No…" Keyara muttered out as she fell to her knees, catching the others attention. "Lady Keyara." Faye's mother said sadly, sobbing over the loss of her daughter. A shield appeared to protect everyone by Keyara's powers and she cried out in pain once more, a wave of ether pulsing from her body and spreading over Bionis, making it tremble with her sadness. Yet, unaware to Keyara, it was all part of one man's plan. As she slowly broke, she wouldn't be able to foresee what he would do.


	2. Chapter 2

Shulk looked around the corner at his mother who was staring at an orb of pure ether, her eyes harsh and distant, nothing of the normal kindness and love he was used to. Something had upset her. "Mom?" Shulk asked and Keyara gasped, turning to look at her son as the harshness of her eyes left, replaced with the loving affection he was so used to. "Shulk dear, is everything okay?" Keyara asked her six year old son, who walked closer to her. "I'm fine but what about you?" He asked as he stopped beside her and she sighed, rubbing her temples.

"I'm fine Shulk...just...sad." She said softly, looking at the orb sadly and Shulk looked down in sadness. When he woke up, his mother had told him Faye had passed but a week had already; was something still bothering her? "Mom, what else is wrong?" Shulk asked and Keyara looked at him confused. "What do you mean son?" She asked, tilting her head in a most curious manner, what did he mean by that? "You're still upset but you said things like this happen, that she's in a better place now." He explained before hugging her around the waist, despite her sitting down at the table.

"So, what else is wrong, ma?" He questioned and Keyara sighed, turning a little to hug Shulk properly as her ether lifted him up on her lap. "Mommy's just tired Shulk, there has been a lot piling up on me and Alvis lately and it's wearing us thin." She replied with a smile and stroked his cheek affectionately. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Shulk asked, knowing he had a combination of his parent's powers, yet Keyara shook her head. "No, the matter's we need to deal with are far to dangerous for you to help us with." Keyara commented and kissed his forehead and he sighed, yet knew it was correct.

He had felt the change in ether and, though his senses weren't are sharp as his mother's, he knew it wasn't anything good. "Be careful ma." He said and hugged Keyara again and she giggled softly, hugging him in return. "I will Shulk, I will." She said as she rubbed his head and he smiled. He knew that, as long as his mom and dad were around, the Bionis and Mechonis had nothing to fear nor did he have anything to fear.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

Keyara, Meyneth, Egil and Alvis all rose a brow at Zanza, who had Shulk wrapped around one arm, that arm was in the air and Zanza didn't seem to be struggling to keep him up. "Hahaha, you're strong Grandpa!" Shulk said with glee, smile wide and eyes bright, making Zanza chuckle. "Are you sure your fine with this?" Keyara asked, a little too worried and Meyneth nodded. "We don't mind watching him Zanza, you watched his yesterday as well." Meyneth commented, usually Zanza would jump at the chance to stay away from Shulk, yet lately he had been jumping at the opportunity to be around the boy; it even worried Meyneth.

"I don't mind, he behave's and his interested in learning about the Bionis and I don't mind pleasing his curious mind." Zanza replied as he used his powers to bring Shulk into his arms safely. "We'll be fine." He said with a small smile and the others relaxed...except Keyara, who frowned. "Ma, stop worrying." Shulk chuckled out and Keyara huffed before smiling softly. "Alright son, alright." She said as she walked over and hissed his forehead one last time. "Be on your best behavior until tonight, alright. We should be back by then." She said and Shulk nodded, he always behaved. "Send a Telethia is something comes up." Zanza said and Keyara nodded, yet frowned. She hated what he had done to the High Entia, some had already transformed into Telethia, thankfully Nahlia hadn't though.

As the group dispersed, leaving Zanza with Shulk, the God of Bionis smiled; his plan worked perfectly. With some of the High Entia losing control over ether around their lands and the afterlife being overflowed with unexpected souls, it'd keep the two busy for some time. "So Grandpa, what can you tell me about the Tele...telepthia?" He asked, not sure he said it right and Zanza chuckled. "It's Telethia, Shulk, there is no 'p' in the word." Zanza said softly to the boy, who smiled and gave a nod. "I-I knew that, I was just testing ya." He said with a small, embarrassed grin and Zanza shook his head softly. "Well…" Zanza said and began to his lesson on teaching Shulk all about the creatures of Bionis.

Yet, as night got closer and Shulk turned in for the night, Zanza put his plan into action. As the boy was passed out from all the activities Zanza and he played in and all the information Zanza gave him, he wouldn't be waking up during the process. ...Or ever. A ball of pure gold ether wrapped around the boy and floated up, going toward Zanza as the God of Bionis watched with emotionless eyes as the purple glow of ether around the boy flickered, before it shattered and the ether was pulled out of the boy and sucked into Zanza. As the purple colored ether left, gold colored replaced what once resided in the boy and Shulk's hair began to turn blonde instead of the normal silver his hair once was.

Zanza gave a wicked smile, watching as the boy changed and got a darker skin tone, resembling Zanza's own skin tone. Blue ether swirled and mixed in with the gold ether as Zanza's grin got wider as he placed a part of his soul and will into Shulk, marking the boy as his vessel. Ether swirling behind him made his grin vanish as an emotionless look overcame his face once more; so they had returned? "Zanza, we're-*gasp*!" A gasp from the couple alerted Zanza that they saw. "SHULK!" Alvis shouted in horror with Keyara, the two charging. Keyara went to blast Zanza away with ether, yet his shield absorbed it and struck back at Keyara, sending her flying back.

"Keyara?!" Alvis shouted in worry, eyes wide before Zanza materialized the Monado in his hands. Alvis's own Monado appeared, the transparent weapon clashing with Zanza's own red Monado, the two God's fighting. Keyara struggled to stand, shocked her own ether backfired at her, before she looked up and gasped, seeing Shulk was different. "What have you done to him?!" Keyara demanded, purple eyes turning red with anger. "I made him belong to me, that's what!" Zanza retorted with a scowl, blasting Alvis back and charging the silver-haired Seer once more.

Keyara got up and quickly got to the ether holding Shulk, seeing that the Godly glow he once had around him had been removed, turning him into a mere mortal. "No." She whimpered out, blocking a blast of ether heading her way as she couldn't believe what happened to her son. "Keyara, take Shulk and get out of here!" Alvis shouted and her eyes widened in shock. "Alvis, you can't fight Zanza alone, he'll kill you!" Keyara exclaimed, knowing Alvis stood no match against Zanza while Zanza was in his true form. "GO!" Her husband yelled at her and she flinched back, yet nodded.

A purple glow surrounded her as she held Shulk and the two disappeared in a flash of purple ether, disappearing from Zanza's realm. As she landed in the largest room of her tower, where a capsule lay that she used to relieve the the past, she looked around and sighed in relief. While here, Zanza could not reach her; he had been blocked from entering her tower. Moments later Alvis appeared, hitting his back as he landed, gasping for breath. "Alvis!" Keyara cried in worry and he looked at her, got up and rushed to her side. He knelt to her as she was sitting down with Shulk in her arms and he looked at his son, seeing the difference Zanza had inflicted on him.

"What has he done to him?" Alvis questioned, silver-blue eyes burning in rage, even as Keyara sobbed silently. "I feel Zanza's presence within Shulk, almost as if he made Shulk into a younger version of himself." Keyara explained, tears running down her face and Alvis hugged her, both saddened as they knew Shulk wasn't himself anymore. "The tower will reject him eventually." Alvis said and Keyara gasped, eyes wide as she knew that was true. With part of Zanza now residing in Shulk, it was a miracle she could even pull him into her tower to begin with. "With him being a mere mortal now as well, the power he has within him may kill him." Alvis explained and Keyara began to cry harder.

Was there nothing they could do? Ether swirled around Keyara, the ether telling her of something and her eyes flashed purple as she realized what it meant. _**"Giving up your powers as a Goddess and using it to shield Shulk until the powers in him disappear will prevent him from dying. He will not age until your power stops or until the power within him is gone. Doing this though, means you give up your status as a Goddess."**_ The ether told her, giving her an option to save her son, an option she would take. _'I'll do it.'_ Keyara thought as she stared at her son and closed her eyes, giving a sigh. _**"Is that wise? What of Zanza? This could be a mistake!"**_ The ether warned her, yet she didn't care; she only wanted to save her son.

"Keyara?" Alvis asked as Keyara stood, holding Shulk tightly. "There may be a way…" Keyara commented and Alvis's eyes flashed blue and he gasped. "Keyara no, this isn't wise!" He stated, yet she glared at him. "It's the only way to save him!" She shouted at him and he jerked back at her aggression and sighed sadly, was she willing to do this? "Are...are you positive?" He questioned and Keyara nodded. "Yes, I am positive. If it will save Shulk, I will do it." Keyara said as she began to glow purple and Alvis sighed. "You won't back down, will you?" He questioned and she nodded. "No, I won't." She said as she closed her eyes.

A purple orb of ether surrounded Shulk, holding him in midair as he remained comatose, unaware of what had happened. _**"His memories will be erased as a price."**_ The ether told her and Keyara winced, yet continued her process of saving her son. Her hair began to grow shorter in length, her skin paler and her wings trembled before one decayed and the other was ripped and exploded. The ether began to leave her body as it spiraled out of control and wrapped around Shulk, preserving his life and thus, saving him. Keyara collapsed and gasped for breath, her body feeling much heavier and Alvis gasped, rushing to her side.

"Keyara?!" He exclaimed in worry as he knelt to her, grasping her shoulders gently as if she were a doll, eyes holding concern. _**"You have completed your wish, he will live...at the cost of your Goddess powers and his memories."**_ The ether told her and Keyara sighed. "It is done, he will live until his powers disappear as my ether will absorb the powers from his body and destroy them, so it cannot be used or kill him." She said and Alvis sighed. "Keyara…" He mumbled softly and kissed her temple and she heaved for breath, was it always this hard to breathe? _**"Yet...you have made a grave mistake!"**_ The ether shouted at her and Keyara gasped in pain, eyes turning red as she screamed in pain as the ether warned her of what was to come. Zanza had won.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

Keyara sighed as she touched the purple ether holding Shulk, her purple eyes showing her sadness at what had happened four years ago. Now at the age of twenty-six, Keyara knew what her mistake was and what had happened. After she became mortal to save her son, Alvis became part of the Trinity, the High Entia had all turned into Telethia except for a select few and nearly six months ago Zanza attacked the Mechonis. Keyara's tower was hidden during the war, as her powers hide it underground to prevent damage and Shulk hadn't aged and he was fine.

Her hand pushed against the orb gently and the ether allowed her hand access so she could caress her son's cheek. She smiled softly, purple eyes shining with wisdom and power as she knew this may be the last time she sees him. "I know we never expected this to happen my son, I never wanted this to happen." Keyara said, her black hair waved in his ponytail form as she shook her head. "I never wanted Zanza to do what he did, I never thought he'd do something so...so wrong." She said with a sniffle. "I am off to kill him, once and for all so no one endures this kind of torture again Shulk. Once that's done, we may be a family once again." Keyara finished with a sad smile.

Both Meyneth and Zanza were recovering from the battle against each other and, to help Meyneth recover, Keyara was going to finish Zanza off while he was in his true form since Zanza left him vessel, Arglus to let his vessel recover. Keyara wasn't sure what would happen, she wasn't sure she would survive but she didn't plan on letting Zanza win. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" A voice asked and Keyara looked behind her, seeing Alvis there wearing rather odd clothes and sighed, since he was forced back into the Trinity, he had begun to wear different clothes.

"I have no choice, I don't want Zanza to make our lives more miserable than they already are." Keyara said and Alvis sighed, his silver-blue eyes glowing slightly. "Keyara, something doesn't feel right about all of this." Alvis reasoned, he was unable to see what would happen as Zanza was blocking his ability; something about limiting those who were his disciples. "I'll be fine," Keyara said as she walked toward him, patting his cheek softly. "because his powers are weakened from the battle against Meyneth." She explained and Alvis sighed, grasping her hand gently and looked at her sadly. "I don't want you to be hurt Keyara, Zanza is still a God and you've turned into a mortal." He reasoned, yet Keyara simple smiled, always the worrywart.

"I'll be fine, you'll see." Keyara said and kissed him one last time, before disappearing and Alvis sighed, watching her head out to confront Zanza; the warning still clear in his mind. _**"You become one with her again, marry her now that the bond was broken about her becoming mortal; I will kill her next time we meet."**_ The threat from Zanza when he was forced back into the Trinity made things very clear. If Alvis got back with Keyara, Zanza would kill her since she was mortal now. When Keyara became a mortal, their bond of love broke and with Shulk's change causing stress, the two drifted apart sadly.

He knew it would happen but it was mutual the two drifted apart, God's never could stay with a mortal; their lives ended too quickly. Even if he and Keyara got back together and she got pregnant, she wouldn't be able to carry the child to full term, her body wouldn't be able to handle the power properly as a mortal. Alvis sighed and looked at the ground, clenching his hands together tightly; he wanted to stop Keyara from going after Zanza as he KNEW the reason why Zanza turned Shulk into vessel. It was a way to hurt him and Keyara, all because of jealousy and the fact that Zanza had wanted to be with Keyara for a long time.

"Keyara, please win so things can go back to the way they once were meant to." Alvis said as he looked at his on one last time, before he faded away from the Tower. He had things to take care of and look after, he only prayed that Keyara would win. Little did he know, with his Seer powers limited, that Keyara would not win and lose even more than her son to Zanza.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

A few centuries have passed since Shulk was turned into a mortal and Keyara gave up her powers, since Keyara became mortal, since the war against Bionis and Mechonis waged...since Keyara lost everything to Zanza. Her freedom, her will, her heart and soul belonged to Zanza; she was his slave in every aspect. The only way he used it to his advantage was by making her kill Meyneth and then she collapsed at Ose Tower on the forming Valak Mountain, where she had him place his Monado at. She had turned into a Spirit after she couldn't find Meyneth's soul to atone for her crimes for what she had done.

She had reunited with those on the Fallen Arm and apologized, yet they were more understanding than Egil had been when she explained what had happened. They had forgiven her and she had set out to do a different duty, prevent Zanza from reawakening. As such, she had gone around Bionis and destroyed several Colonies, yet if she got too close to some, Zanza, despite him being sealed away, would prevent her from destroying some. She had explained to Lord Antiqua about the Telethia Gene and had explained the way to get rid of the gene was to mix in Homs blood as it would distort the Telethia Gene and prevent the transformation. She had gotten all the Nopon to agree that safety was numbers and they all moved into the tallest tree in Makna Forest, she was glad they had all decided to stay together.

She had done all she could to prevent Zanza but she still had to check on her son. The orb of ether around him cracked every year the passed and currently, it was on the edge of breaking. It wasn't such a shock to her, the powers he had were gone and the ether was merely now healing him, hoping to help him awaken yet his memories were gone as well. Keyara sighed as she placed a hand on the cracking orb, knowing it would shatter any moment now. She wondered what colony she should take him to. Colony Six? What about Colony Nine? Oh, what about Colony Twelve? She hummed...maybe Colony Nine, it was the colony that Himiko was born in and the one she grew up in. It was also the colony that Shulk went to where he meet Faye and...if she was correct, there was a girl there who looked like Faye with an older brother. There was also a family there she knew that wouldn't mind taking care of Shulk.

Another crack caught her attention as she looked at the orb, seeing it was completely cracked all around, before it shattered. Keyara gave a yelp as the shards, now like glass from the power they held went everywhere. She looked over at her son, seeing him gently float to the ground, laying there as his chest rose up and down evenly, slowly as he simply slept. He was no longer pale but his hair was still blonde and she sighed, upset he was still connected to Zanza but the portion of Zanza's soul resting inside him. She knelt down to Shulk, gently picking him up as her two feathered wings appeared and she disappeared from her tower, landing outside Colony Nine, she knew the perfect family to watch over Shulk.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

Keyara groaned as she slammed her head against a wall, wondering if she was stupid or just plain crazy. What kind of idiot goes from being a Goddess, to being a mortal, to a Spirit, then back to a mortal as a CHILD! She knew she did it because the ether warned her about Zanza's close revival and that Alvis had a vision about the possibility of winning against him and she wanted to see him dead. "Keyara, stop you'll hurt yourself." Alvis scolded as he frowned at her, before she glared at him. "I'm telling you, I'm fucking crazy." She snapped at him and he scoffed. "If you are, then so am I." He commented gently and she rose a brow at him.

Ever since he became part of the Trinity again, he had acted...different, almost distant and other days he was particularly flirty with her. She sighed and backed away from the wall in the main lobby, knowing several guards were staring at her confused and bewildered. "WHAT'RE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?!" Keyara snapped at them, aggravated and the guards tensed and went back to doing their daily things. "Angry much?" Alvis asked as he rose a brow and she scoffed. "Don't give a damn right now." She snipped out, crossing her arms and Alvis groaned. "Its true, when Melia isn't here you get mean." He murmured and she glared at him, orbs on her gloves glowing. "What did you say?" She asked with a sickeningly sweet tone and he tensed as he paled.

"Nothing." He said quickly and she scoffed. "Hmph, that's what I-!" Keyara stopped as she looked over toward entrance, seeing a group of five people being escorted in. "Alvis." She said, catching his attention as he looked up, seeing the group consisting of three Homs and a Nopon. "Isn't that Riki?" He commented and Keyara nodded, also seeing the Guarder wielding Homs, the Sniper female, the Hero of Homs called Dunban and then...her eyes landed on the blonde and her eyes widened. "Shulk?" She questioned and Alvis's eyes widened as well. "Our son." He said softly.

As if feeling eyes on him, Shulk stopped and looked there way, his eyes connecting with them and his own widened. _'It's them, the people in my vision's and Alvis, whom I met at Makna.'_ Shulk thought in surprise, before the guard behind him pushed him forward. "Keep moving." The guard ordered and Keyara growled, eyes turning red. "Hey, you-MPH!" Alvis clamped a hand over Keyara's mouth, yet no one paid attention to them. Shulk looked at them one last time, before following the others and then Alvis removed his hand, earning a glare from Keyara. "What the hell Alvis?" Keyara growled to him and he sighed, looking at her sadly. "You have to remember, his memories were erased." He said and Keyara sighed, her anger deflating.

"I...I know but still!" She complained as she crossed her arms, not at all happy about being made to stay still and act like she didn't know them...not well at least. "Lady Keyara?" A guard asked respectfully, catching her attention as she looked at him, some guards respected her while others didn't. "Yes sir?" She asked in return, showing he had her attention. "Can you come with us to watch the Prisoner's? Alvis needs to see Lord Sorean Antiqua for a meeting." He said and Keyara sighed, looking at Alvis sadly. "It'll be fine." Alvis said as he rubbed her back, the red vest plush against his hand.

"Alright." Keyara said as she ran a hand through her hand, it felt weird not having it in a ponytail after her change. "I'll be there shortly." He said, eyes flashing and Keyara nodded, following the guards to the Whitewing Palace. Upon entering, she stayed at the entrance, stretching as the two guards continued on ahead, it was formality to be introduced instead of merely appearing. "Until the Divine Seer is done with his meeting, we will have the Divine Guardian watch over you. She'll make sure nothing happens." The left guard said and Keyara gave a silent chuckle, must they be so stiff?

"A Divine Guardian? A female?" Dunban questioned as he brought a hand up. "She must be strong to have such a title." He said and a Guard looked at him, Dunban could feel the glare. "Not a word out of you about the Divine Guardian, she is highly respected and that mocking tone-" The Guard didn't get to finish his sentence as Keyara felt this was a good time to intervene. "Stop antagonizing them, you'll make things worse for yourselves." She told the guards as she came into view, glaring at the two guard; they needed to show their guests more respect. "I apologize Divine Guardian." He said with a bow and Keyara sighed. "You two are dismissed, I'll handle things from here." She said and the two guards nodded, before leaving.

"Sorry about their behavior, they seemed to have forgotten how to treat our guests." Keyara said as she looked at them, giving them all smile. "You." Shulk mumbled, he had seen her in his dreams and visions. "So, you're the Divine Guardian?" Reyn asked and Keyara nodded. "Yes I am, my name is Keyara, it's a pleasure to meet you all." She said, keeping her friendly smile as she allowed her ether to soothe them. "May I ask why we are locked up?" Sharla asked politely, it was only reasonable since they hadn't been attacked. "Precaution. We don't usually have Homs visit us here in Alcamoth." Keyara explained and Reyn scoffed. "But you're a Homs." He said and Keyara giggled.

"Yes, well...special circumstances allow me to be here. Aside from me and the Seer, no other Homs is in Alcamoth." Keyara explained and Reyn sighed, clicking his tongue and sat down. Everyone decided to sit down as well, even Keyara and they spoke for some time, learning a little bit about Keyara. They learned she could control ether, once lived in Makna with Riki and had been the Divine Guardian since she was twenty. "How old are you?" Reyn asked, earning a smack upside the head from Sharla. "You never ask a woman her age, Reyn!" Sharla scolded him and he groaned, rubbing his head slightly. "It's alright, I was expecting it." Keyara said as she waved her hand, soothing their nerves. "I'm actually twenty-three, my friend the Seer is twenty-four." Keyara explained and Reyn ducked his head in embarrassment.

Before more could be said, the doors opened and Keyara smiled as she stood, walking toward the entrance as Alvis entered. "Sorry it took me so long." Alvis said with a small smile, even as Keyara stood beside him. "Alvis?!" Shulk exclaimed in shock and the silver-haired male smiled. "Hello Shulk, it's good to see you again." He said softly and Keyara rolled her eyes amused, so, Alvis already meet him once, eh? As Shulk sputtered a little in confusion, Alvis and Keyara gave each other knowing looks. This was definitely going to be one interesting journey with their son.


End file.
